Siding with the Enemy
by Diehardoutsider
Summary: The Sirius crew had always been famous for how powerful they are, so what happens when n unknown pirate crew, the Tobias, comes along and easily defeats them and steals away one of their crew members? How will the Sirius crew react, and what will happen to the prisoner taken by the Tobias? This may become a romance. i do not own anything except my OCs in the story. please ENJOY!


**Hello! this is my first story for Pirates in Love. i really hope you guys like it. i am writing it partually for a friend, partually because i was bored XD. please tell me what you think :D**

**HONK :o)**

It was just an ordinary day onboard the Sirius. Thomas was cleaning the deck, Nathan was fishing for dinner, Russell was practicing his fighting, and Captain Morgan was sitting on the deck watching his crew, most likely out of boredom.

Suddenly, the group was startled out of their thought by a large crash, and a rattling of the ship!

"What the heck was that?!" Russell asked, getting up from where he had fallen down. Thomas immediately ran over to the side of the deck to take a look.

"Captain!" Thomas yelled from his spot on deck. "There is another ship in the distance!"

Russell shot up and ran to the deck, pulling out his telescope to take a closer look.

"Is it the Rika?" Nathan asked, Getting up from where he was fishing. The ship was getting closer."

"I…I don't know!" Russell exclaimed, looking through his telescope. "I don't recognize that ship!"

"Lemme take a look," Captain said, getting up and taking the telescope from Russell. He looked through the telescope silently.

"You know what ship that is?"

"Nope! I've never seen it before," Captain answered.

The other ship got closer and closer. Russell pulled out his swords, with Nathan following suit by pulling out his sickle.

"I'll go alert Eduardo and Doc!" Thomas said, running off towards where he believed Eduardo to be.

The ship came up close; Nathan was in the process of loading a canon when the enemy pirates began to invade the Sirius.

One by one six Pirates invaded the Sirius, all armed with weapons.

"Who are you guys?" Thomas asked the group of invaders.

"We are the Tobias," one of the Pirates, a tall, skinny, blonde haired young man answered.

"Never heard of ya," Russell replied.

"Not a surprise," the tall pirate answered, pulling out his weapon. "But now you have."

Russell pulled out his weapon. "Nobody else will though," Russell yelled as he attacked the Pirate. Russell was nervous though. The two pirates were evenly matched in the battle. This hadn't happened to Russell before.

A shorter dark haired pirate was fighting Thomas. This pirate was shorter than Thomas by at least two inches. He had really big eyes, and his hair was long. It looked like it needed to be cut. He was wearing a dark coat over a blue shirt, and shorts similar to Tomas'. The fight wasn't anything like the fight between Russell and that other pirate. The shorter pirate didn't seem to want to fight. It was as if he only did it because he was ordered to.

Thomas thought this pirate was interesting. He fought with a single dull sword. He seemed to be the smallest out of the group, just like Thomas.

Thomas was winning the fight. Really all he needed was a good hit on the shorter pirate to finish him. He could see the anxiety in the other Pirate's eyes.

The captain of the Tobias was a young man named Samuel Blackfox. He stood around five foot eight inches tall, a lot shorter than most of the Sirius members. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, and dressed in a black and green long coat with his weapons in his belt.

"Ah, Captain Morgan, right?" Sam said, walking slowly up to Captain Morgan.

"You seem familiar…" The Captain stated, pulling out his weapon. Sam did the same.

"As I should we have met in the past," Sam replied, swinging his sword at Captain Morgan.

The battle seemed like it would never end. After around an hour it finally did though.

The Sirius was nearly destroyed. That fight was their first lost fight.

The Tobias sailed away, carrying the Sirius' treasure, and a prisoner from the Sirius.


End file.
